The way I love you Swedish version
by Zierrana
Summary: Gilbert loves Elizabeta but she's getting married to we all know who. Fail summary is fail and it's in swedish as the tile says. Rated I guess for swears?...I don't consider them that but maybe someone does


"Jag trodde du älskade mig?"

Gilberts röst skakade lätt, nästan som att han misstrodde sig själv i det uttalandet. Hans bedjande ögon fick Elizabeta att tänka på hans brors Golden retriver trots hans ögon färg. En Goldens ögon var simpelt bruna, det var inte hans; de var röda och utgjorde en djup kontrast mot hans vita hår. Elizabeta mindes alla de gånger hon hade dragit handen igenom hans underbara hår och lett från djupet av sitt hjärta. Det var som en annan människa hade älskat honom med den intensiteten.

"Det gjorde jag. Gjorde, som i imperfekt."

Hon tittade honom i ögonen och log ett svagt leende som inte övertygade någon, minst av allt Gilbert. Han kände henne bättre än någon och inget kunde få henne att sluta älska någon.

"Jag nekar inte att jag har brytt mig om dig, det gör jag nämligen fortfarande, men faktum kvarstår. Jag kommer att gifta mig med Roderich."

Vid yttrandet av Gilberts kusin, ryckte han till. Han ville inte bli påmind om den kusin han alltid hade avskytt, och i slutändan alltid tagit det Gilbert brydde sig mest om. Självklart var det i det här fallet Elizabeta men det hade varit andra gånger som gjort nästan lika ont.

_Jag __ska __inte __tänka __på __det,__det __gör __bara __för __ont __att __ens __fundera __på __allt __det __lidande __han __har __åsamkat __mig _tänkte Gilbert utan att lyssna på vad Elizabeta sa men så fick hon hans uppmärksamhet.

"Lyssnade du?" Hennes irriterade röst påminde honom om den tid när de var det närmaste vänner de hade. Han hade varit otroligt kaxig och hon var en pojkflicka. Trots hans stora styrka (som var väldigt stor för någon så liten) så var hon den enda som kunde spöa upp honom.

_Sa jag inte till mig själv att jag INTE skulle tänka på minnena?_

"Vad sa du?" Han erkände faktiskt att han inte hade lyssnat, det gjorde visserligen ont men ändå, Han erkände.

"Jag sa: Jag vet att du hatar honom men du vet att du måste-" Längre han hon inte innan hon såg han ilskna ögon. Det röda ögonen såg ut att kunna döda och hon av ren reflex backade några steg. Det var år sedan han senast såg ut så där, år sedan han såg ut som en riktig demon.

"Jag tänker inte gå på ert bröllop, om du nu inte visste det" Han röst var låg, och liksom bullrade av återhållen ilska. Det lät som åska och om hon inte visste bättre kunde hon tro att det var blixtar hon såg i hans ögon.

"Aldrig att jag ser kvinnan jag älskar gifta sig med den man jag hatar. Det spelar ingen roll att han är min kusin." Från att ha haft en otroligt skrämmande tonläge, hade nu rösten lugnat sig. Den nästan spann, men trots det visste hon att han var absolut rasande. Om hon var riktigt ärlig hade hon inte förväntat sig det i och med att han aldrig hade visat denna sida inför henne. Han hade visat hennes många sidor av sin personlighet men aldrig det här, definitivt inte det här. Hon suckade.

"Nu visar du det som jag alltid vetat att du hade inom dig, och jag är inte stolt över att ha betytt något för dig" Hennes röst var sval men piken var tydlig. Han ryckte till som om hon hade slagit honom och det mesta av ilskan verkade rinna av honom. Hon såg hur den gnista hon hade älskat hos hans ögon släcktes och han log ett sorgset leende. All hans vilja hade försvunnit av de orden. Hans ögon var kalla och hårda och påminde mest om rubiner, trots det faktum att glansen hade lämnat dem.

"Ok, miss. Jag skall gå på min kusins bröllop, och gratulera er. Ni kanske borde gå nu, i och med att bruden inte borde vara ensam med en släkting till brudgummen." Han väntade sig inget svar och lämnade rummet. Eftersom han gick så fort märkte han inte hur Elizabeta kollapsade i tårar.

"Varför?...Åh varför måste det göra så ont? Jag hade ju redan lovat mig själv att inte gråta, det måste ju bli gjort" Hon snyftade fram orden och utan att veta om det hade hon slagit spiken i kistan. Långt borta i från henne satt Gilbert nu och drack. Han lovade sig själv, Gud i himmelen, sin familj och kanske framförallt sitt hjärta att han aldrig mer skulle prata med Elizabeta eller Roderich om det inte var absolut tvunget. Trots allt, hur mycket kärlek kan finnas kvar efter att ens hjärta har blivit söndertrampat?


End file.
